shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheitor
Sheitor is the polyship between Shiro, Keith and Lotor from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 3 TAILING A COMET Now with Shiro back and Keith still being the leader of Team Voltron, once Hunk and Pidge find the comet, the same material Voltron is made out of, and realizes it’s moving a plan is conceived to stop its transport. Seconds later, the Galra ship they’re looking at starts firing at the Galra base that ship is docked at. Seeing this, the team needs a new plan. As Keith leads the mission, Shiro stays back on the castleship and gives the team support from there. They begin to unintentionally disagree with each other on what to do. When Keith realizes it’s Lotor’s ship they’re seeing, he tells the team he’ll go off and find him on his own. Shiro disagrees and says how the team should stay together. The rest of the team agrees with Shiro, outnumbered, Keith stubbornly says fine. After a fight with Lotor’s generals, Voltron is formed, and to take out the teludav, from the battle with Zarkon back in season 2, or take out Lotor himself are brought up. Shiro and Keith argue more; Shiro believing teludav needs to be destroyed, while Keith believing the comet does. Keith is able to use his quick instinct and have Lotor’s general fire at the teludav themselves, destroying it. With the teludav demolished, Lotor flies off and Keith says they should go after him but Shiro disagrees again as “something strange is going on here and they need to figure it out.” Season 5 KRAL ZERA Shiro is adamant that Lotor become the Emperor of the Galra Empire. The others disagree, to which Shiro says, “I'm sorry to hear that.” As Shiro walks away from the group, Lotor silently watched him leave. A short time later, Shiro takes Lotor to the Kral Zera – a coronation ceremony for a new Emperor or Empress – without informing the others of their whereabouts. Keith and other Blade of Marmora agents arrive to the ceremony. With so many powerful Galra in one place, they know they must take them out. They plant bombs all around the unsuspecting Galra commanders fighting for control above. Soon after, it's then Shiro and Lotor arrive via the Black Lion. As Keith is running, he turns back to see the Black Lion parked where the Galra stand. He immediately calls the other Blades saying they have to stop, as “Shiro and Lotor are up there.” The Blades tell him it's too late, as the bombs are set and timed. Not wasting time, Keith begins to disarm the bombs by hand, one at a time. Though soon realizing there are too many, he runs back out. As he runs outside, he pushes Lotor forward, sending them both stumbling down the stairs. The still activated bombs go off behind them. Soon standing on their feet, Keith and Lotor overlook the massive Galra on Galra battle unfolding in the sky where they see Shiro flying the Black Lion. Lotor turns to Keith saying this was what he wanted to avoid. Season 6 THE COLONY Keith returns after two years, Shiro is very happy to see him – “Keith, I– ar-are you okay?” and “Keith, it's so good to see you.” – Keith, on the other hand, is adamant that they find Lotor right away as he's been “lying to all of us.” Back on the bridge of the castleship, the team waits for Lotor and Allura to get back from the quintessence rift. When they do return back, Keith jumps behind Lotor, ready to attack. After Lotor's failed attempt at damage control, Allura picks him up and throws him hard to the floor, knocking him out. Soon the ship is infiltrated by Lotor's former generals. Moments later, Shiro screams in pain. Keith looks over to him saying Shiro's name, his voice laced with concern. Keith is ordered to go help deal with Lotor's former generals. It's in that time that Shiro, now under Haggar's control, kidnaps Lotor and escapes with a pod. Keith reclaims his role as the Black Lion's pilot. He flies right through the ongoing battle between Lotor's former generals, all to get to Shiro and Lotor. Fanon While no where near as popular as the fandom's juggernaut polyship Shklance, Sheitor does have a nice following. Though since the release of season 6, it has dropped in popularity a bit (as with a majority of Lotor ships). Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Shiro, Keith and Lotor have all used the Black Bayard. Variations :Keitor refers to the ship between Keith and Lotor :Shotor refers to the ship between Shiro and Lotor :Sheith refers to the ship between Shiro and Keith Photos Fan Art Sheitor - by hanta96art.jpg|hanta96art.tumblr.com Sheitor - by alilyushka.jpg|alilyushka.tumblr.com Sheitor - by bloomejasmine.jpg|bloomejasmine.tumblr.com Navigation